The Elemental and the Unquiet Spirits
by Fawkestheangelinthetardis
Summary: Danielle Gilbert has been waited to go to Hogwarts for as long as she can remember. Now she is finally going. Her childhood wasn't perfect growing up with only a mother and no mother was hard. Being the water elemental was also hard. When she and her best friend Rosie Branning go to Hogwarts she meet new friends, old faces and unquiet spirits. The shadows are coming for her.
1. Prologue- The Shadow Destroyed

_**A/N. This is a story that had come to me once a upon a time. At first it may seem dark but it is has similar levels of darkness ((?)Don't know how to explain that) to the original HP. It is based off my other story Hogwarts Elementals year one. However as I have said in the other story's summary I am remaking it adding different aspects and changing it on the whole. It follows some similar lines to the original HP series but it is it will be using most of my own characters a generation later. I am well aware that all witches and wizards can control the elements but for my story they can only use simple elemental spells for instance **_**Incendia**_** or **_**aquamenti.**_** Only the elementals (these people will be explained later on) of the own element can fully control an element. Also for the purpose of this story so it makes sense and fits in the timeline the events of the original HP series happened about20 years before it was originally in the book. So the events of the battle of Hogwarts happened in 1978 instead of 1998, therefore Harry Potter was born in 1960 instead 1980. In the next chapter which will be set in 2006 where everything will really begin Harry will be 46. I will appreciate if there was no hate but I do appreciate critical responses. Did not just review to hate me. Tell me why you didn't like it and if you feel like it you can tell what I did wrong otherwise DO NOT BOTHER TO REVIEW. Anyway I hope you like and feel in doing this story I know where it will go and how I want it to be. I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's original characters only my OC's**_

_December 22nd 1998_

All was quiet in the village of the Northingham as per usual. That is except for one house where tragedy has struck. In 71 Lunar St at the edge of the village, bordering Esgard Forest and near the bank of Lowan River, a woman clutched her now deceased husband. The shadow lady had finally come after months of awaiting terror. To say her visit was pure destruction was understating it. There watched a little girl no older than three years watch her mother sob into her father. Being so young she understood nothing of what had happened yet she too was crying as much as her mother. She was scared no terrified.

Only minutes ago were they playing then something happened. She watched as the black lady came into her house. She watched her father crumple to the ground after the dark lady came upon him. She was certain the same would happen to her mother but when the dark lady went to her mother merely dance horribly around the room shrieking. Finally the women came to her. She and her mother were beyond crying at this point. At last the black lady turned to her but when she cast a spell to harm her instead a blue light shone out of the girls' moon shaped amulet. When she tried to cast upon a spell upon the girl her own shadow powers backfired upon her and to the eyes of the girl and her mother she was no more.

After 10 minutes of crying and holding on to her dead husband and her little girl she proceeded to do what had to be done if this was too happened. She messaged by owl the headmistress of the school, the other elemental parents (only one of them), Rudalla Hagrid and two of the headmistress' most important and trusted, Harry and Ginny Potter.

They all came by apparation within in half an hour in which the message was sent. Andrew Walker the Earth Elemental's father came first. He had apparrated straight in the Gilbert living room to find one of his closest friends clutching another close friend and with them their little who understood very little of what had happened. "Oh Alex. She came didn't she? I am so sorry and Benjamin. He of all people didn't deserve death." Andrew said trying to comfort her to no avail. "I know. I was surprised she didn't kill me but I think it was to torture me by watching Danielle die. I couldn't get to her in time. The shadow lady tried to kill her but it didn't work why. She should be dead yet here she lives fatherless but alive. And not only is she alive something happened. The shadow lady was I guess the best way to put it was broken but not completely destroyed. It is as through she is not among the living but can still walk upon the Earth. She has fled now and I hope will shall not hear from her ever again." Alexandria responded.

Just then Lisa Branning mother of the fire elemental had apparrated along with Joshua Parker, father of the air elemental. Lisa had been Alexandria's best friend all throughout Hogwarts and after Hogwarts too. Seeing her like this and Benjamin or Benny as they usually nicknamed him, another close friend was pure horror and immediately she gave her shoulder to Alexandria to lean on and to cry into. Joshua an excellent and well-respected healer had hated seeing anyone in pain which is why he became a healer in the first place so that he could help anyone in pain to heal and lead a good life. He looked at the Gilbert's and thought how broken the family would soon be but he knew in the end they would get over the grief and slowly repair themselves. He too offered comfort to both Gilberts.

After a few minutes of silence excluding the tears of Lisa and Alex. Danielle had stopped crying a few minutes ago instead wondering why her daddy wouldn't wake up and why all these people were here. There was a crack. Harry and Ginny Potter, and Minerva McGonagall had just apparrated into the living room. Despair wretched the old headmistress' heart when she laid eyes upon Benny Gilbert. She taught Alexandria and Benny at school. Harry too was horrified at what happened remembering when Voldemort came all those years ago n Godric's Hollow and how he too lost love ones.

At last the headmistress spoke in a calm voice "I know what had happened here is tragic and you don't wish to recount it but it is of upmost importance you tell as exactly what happened. Joshua as you are a healer I wish as Alexandria is speaking you checks her and Danielle for injuries." As she recounted what had happened Joshua had proceeded to heal of her cuts and bruises she had received. The little girl remained remarkably uninjured and not suffered any marks to show she had just been attacked by the shadow lady. But he did find two star-shaped scars, one on each of her wrist they could easily pass of as a birth mark. As he checked the girls' mother for a second he thought there was something strange about her stomach.

"Have you had any morning sickness lately?" He asked Alexandria when she finally finished the recount of what had happened. She merely looked at him strangely before reluctantly nodding. He looks at her before breaking the news. "I think you're pregnant but I do not know for sure." Then on her face there were many looks joy, surprise, confusion and last of all slight fear. "There must be a mistake but I can't be. I have strongly suspected it for days. I should have called for you earlier. Oh no. What the shadow lady had done to me. It will affect the baby I am sure of it." She said in horror. "Do not despair the baby will be fine I am sure of it." Joshua assured her.

Before we rush you to St Mungo's I have to ask how did the Danielle survive?" Lisa Branning asked. "That is a question I would like to know myself. This I fear is just like what had happened to you Harry" Professor McGonagall, who like the others had been silent as Alexandria recounted what had happened. Danielle who after few minutes had given up trying to find out what the grown-ups had been saying head shot up at the mention of her name. In a soft voice the girl asked her mother "Mommy what's wrong with daddy. Why daddy not wakeup. Mommy I am scared who was the black lady and who are they." It didn't completely come out that way as the girl was only three years and not able to fully form complete sentences. Her mother looked up at her with loving eyes and then picked her up saying

"Daddy is going to sleep for a while now we can't wake him otherwise he will be cranky. It will be okay Elle." Her mother answered. She and Benny had often called her Elle as an affectionate nickname. The toddler nodded apparently satisfied with the explanation

"You said a blue light erupted from her amulet that had apparently "destroyed" the Shadow Lady. I mean it is not certain that she is gone for good. Who knows how long until she comes after our children too. Right now Joshua, Lisa and I have left our children with our spouses. They are of course for the moment okay. But we must take precautions." Andrew Walker exclaimed.

"Indeed so. We did not know if the Shadow Lady is truly gone and I feel so that she isn't. We also don't know how Danielle did what she did. No one can know what has happened here but us, your spouses, a few other trusted people, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout as they are trusted and important staff members, Ronald and Hermione Weasley, the minster of magic as he will need to know what happened and of course Rudalla Hagrid when she finally arrives." McGonagall replied. At that precise moment of the mention of Rudalla Hagrid, the women herself came barging through the door knocking over a few vases because of her tall figure. Being the daughter of half giants Olympe Maxime and of course Rubeus Hagrid had genetically given her a bigger figure,

"Sorry I'm late I got your message Alex about what happened -"She had started off be cut herself off when she saw Benny Gilbert lying dead on the ground. "Oh Benny." She merely said as tears came pouring down her face. Harry and Ginny who had been friends with the Hagrids for years gave comfort to Rudalla.

"Rudalla calm down its okay." Alexandria said before continuing "I agree with you Headmistress about no one knowing about this. My mother died three years before hand. No one but us and those who will know what has happened knows that she is dead. She has been claimed missing for three years now. We can say it was her that confronted the Shadow Lady and reduced to near nothing, but in doing so my mother died. It isn't exactly a secret the Shadow Lady was after my mother. Like we said only a select few shall know what really happened." By this time Danielle had fallen asleep in her mother's arms, innocent and unaware of her surroundings.

In the corner of her eye the headmistress spotted a pure black cloak with the Shadow Lady's symbol printed on the back. This of course was the Shadow Lady's signature cloak that most of the wizarding world had come to known as hers as whenever she struck horrors upon innocents. Indeed the times were dark and hard. Merely 12 years after the end of the Second Wizarding War one of Voldemort's most dedicated, strongest, and closest and most of all secretive follower had emerged as a new horror. She of course hated muggles and wanted them enslaved to wizards. She hated muggle-borns, half-bloods and pure bloods that were in league with the muggles and the muggle-borns in which she called the blood traitors. She also of course had her own goals. She picked up the cloak and showed it to the others.

They all went completely silent and stared at in terror as they not noticed before. When the shadow Lady was reduced to less than a ghost the garments she had been wearing had no figure to clothe so instead they fell to the ground as their wearer had deserted them and forgotten them.

"If we shall say Alexandria your mother, Katerina had indeed "killed" the Shadow Lady will shall present this as evidence. Everyone knows whose cloak this is. I think that this and your accounts of what had happened will be enough for the minister. We shall however tell him later the truth about how it was Danielle who had been up against the Shadow Lady." McGonagall stated.

"I guess this all comes back to Danielle. She can't grow up knowing about this night. She needs to have fun, cheerful child without fear. She cannot, will not grow up knowing that the Shadow Lady even if she will grow up fatherless." Alexandria said with tears streaming down her face.

"No. I agree. The child will grow in the happiest, normal way possible. She too will not know what has happened here tonight." McGonagall says.

"But she would surely find out sooner or later. We can't keep up it from her forever. And what if by chance she remembers this night or at least what she had did to the Shadow Lady. She will ask questions. What happened to her father? Why we of course are going to move?" Alexandria questions.

"We are going to keep it from her as long possible. At least until she goes to Hogwarts. When she does start to attend school we will find the right place and time to tell her. As for her father we'll make up a story that we'll tell to everyone and when Danielle is old enough to understand you'll shall tell her the made-up story. For now tell her that he will be taking a long trip. Sooner or Later she'll forget him. And as for moving she'll understand. Yes she may not like but we all know it's the safest." McGonagall explained.

"But keeping it all from her might not be for the best." Harry spoke for the first time excluding the comforting words, he and his wife, Ginny had said to Rudalla.

"I know you at drawing from personal experience but if she does grow up knowing this it won't be for the best. Oh and Alex as for remembering the night I am mostly certain there is a block in her mind that will stop her from ever remembering this night. The only recollection of events that took place tonight will only be in dreams or more likely nightmares." Said Joshua who when checking Danielle had of course with magic checked her mental health in which he found the block in the girls mind.

"Then it is settled we'll sell the story of my mother and the Shadow Lady. We will make-up a story about my husband's death. It will be years until we tell Danielle the truth. Of course we'll choose a select few who know truth as well. And as for moving we'll find a place to go" Alexandria decided.

"As for finding a place to stay the house next to ours in Brook Valley is for sale. It's easily affordable and this way we are close together and we can protect our children together." Lisa offered.

"It's decided then. I will go to the minister and explain what we are doing. Ginny, Harry you know who to go and tell the truth. Alexandria pack up all your stuff and move out by the end of the week.

"And they'll be safe. Our children." Andrew said.

"Of course they will be Andy, we'll protect them at all cost." Joshua said. Everyone else agreed.

"What I don't get is why would the Shadow Lady of all days choose to attack the child on the winter solstice on a full moon when the water elemental is at her strongest?" Lisa pondered.

"Over-confidence is never a good thing. Today was the easiest day for her to obtain what she wanted from Danielle. She never thought to realise just how powerful a water elemental is even if they are not are their strongest. They say ignorance is a bliss but not in all cases. But never mind that now we must be off now." McGonagall said before she and the Potters where off.

"I'll pack at onc-"but Alexandria didn't get too finished because just then she felt a terrible jerk in her stomach. "The baby." Is all she said before she blacked out and was taken to St Munga os.

While Andrew and Jonathan had taken hold of Alexandria, the little girl Danielle had awoken to find something wrong with mother, "Mommy." She said.

Lisa then took hold of her, look into her bright blue eyes which were the exact colour of the ocean and her father's eyes, and whispered in her ear "Mommy is going to be alright, so are you. You know why because you are both survivors. You are the girl who wouldn't submit to the shadows."

**Here is the first chapter of my story. Like I said before it may seem slightly dark but its gets much happier and lighter. I hope you liked it. Like I said this story has changed a lot from my original one. I hope you all liked it. No hate please. Tell me what you thought.**

**Review, Favourite and Follow if you want.**


	2. A long awaited letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's original characters from the original HP series only my OC's and my own ideas. Any parts in the story you recognise as work from the books is also J.K Rowling's and will be in bold, italics. I also don't own any of her quidditch teams.**

_This was it. I couldn't escape the shadows. They're everywhere. _

_Maybe I would become like them wants I was done with. _

_Like them, like her._

_Forgotten and cursed for all eternity._

_With no humanity_

_Having to do a continuing cycle of the same life._

_I would be just a mere spirit._

_8 ½ years later. __18__th__ of July 2006_

"Dani, you better be ready for breakfast. The Brannings are coming over to eat too. We're all having pancakes and yes there is whipped cream. Just get down here now." My mum shouted from downstairs.

Now I have to get out of bed since the Brannings are coming. I rolled my eyes at the fact that the Brannings were coming over. They always did, not that I minded since Rosie Branning was my best friend. We lived next door to each other ever since I could remember. I finally gather the energy to leave my bed. I open the blinds and sunlight streams through. "It's so bright. My eyes hurt so much" I complain to myself. Did I mention I am not a morning person. I'm pretty sure my eyes take twice as long to adjust to light than a normal person. I guess that expected when you're the water elemental who draws power from the moon not the sun or light, or mornings. Rubbing my eyes I make my way to the bathroom which lucky is connected to my room which no one and I mean no one is allowed to use but me. I take a quick shower enjoying the cool water I so desperately need in this boiling summer weather.

After a few minutes in which my mother constantly shouted for me to hurry up and get downstairs I finished my shower and got dressed in normal "muggle clothing". Around the turn of the millennium in 2000 most witches and wizards had stopped wearing wizard robes everywhere unless you were perhaps an older witch or wizard or had a very important political job in the ministry or you were a professor at Hogwarts. Everyone else was quite comfortable in the muggle clothing including myself. Most wizards didn't even wear robes to important events such as gatherings or parties again unless it was an important political party. Quickly I blow-dried and brushed my hair, and I looked in the mirror as I did my normal braid with my hair. As I looked in the mirror as always I looked at girl with long black, straight, slightly wavy hair, slightly tan skin which of course would pale in the winter and bright blue eyes which people often told me where the exact colour of the ocean and were my father's eyes. I gave a father who had died tragically when I was really young. I couldn't remember much about him. I only knew how he looked from the numerous pictures of him around the house. I hated that I didn't have a father but I still had my mum who I of course loved a lot. She and I looked very similar with the same black hair, tan skin, similar figures but except for the eyes. Instead of bright blue she had soft hazel eyes. It made me sad thinking about him and all the things we wouldn't do together. So I simply had to just stop thinking about now.

I then quickly brushed my teeth. Just as I was about to leave my room to go down stairs to the living room my mum threatens "Danielle Gilbert, if you don't come down now I will throw your pancakes away or better yet give them to your brother." No! He will not have my pancakes anyone but him. I ran down the stairs immediately to the kitchen/ dining room to find my mum cooking pancakes and my seven year old brother sitting on the dining table, putting whipped cream on pancakes.

"Those better not be my pancakes Charlie." I warned.

"Well you were too slow and I had already eaten mine so mum gave me yours. Mmmn they're delicious Dani. You missed out." He teased.

Seeing whatever look my face had on now my mother laughed and said pointing to plate full of pancakes "No worries Dani they're right here."

"Thanks mum and good morning." I told her and then kissed her cheek.

I grabbed my pancakes and sat at the dining table. "Next time you are late I am really giving them to Charlie and you can sit there and watch your brother eat and enjoy my delicious cooking that you will not be allowed to eat." She said in a matter of fact voice.

But I wasn't listening. Instead I was putting a generous amount of whipped cream on my pancakes. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Must be the Brannings." Mum announced.

I don't know why the even have to ring the bell. They're always just as were always at their house. Again not like I minded. The Brannings were like a second family to us. All red haired with chocolate brown eyes except for the youngest member of the family, the only daughter out of four children, the fire elemental and my best friend Rosie who had golden-amber eyes. Mr Branning was the only one without red-hair instead he had dark brownish black hair.

Charlie and I could hear our mother greet the Brannings. Charlie my seven-year old little brother. He had ashy blonde hair that sometimes looked as though it was light brown. He looked out of place in the family when you put him next to mum and me because of our black hair. He looks likes his dad my mum says. Charlie never knew dad because our father died while mum was still pregnant with him. However like mum he had hazel eyes and his hair like ours had slight waves to it. He was slightly asthmatic because of a slight problem with his lungs but he was fine most of the time.

My thoughts were interrupted by a certain red-headed figure.

"Hey Dani, hey Charlie." Rosie greeted as she sat down with a plate of pancakes herself. I stopped eating my delicious pancakes to greet her too. Rosalinda Branning or Rosie as we often called her had curly, vivid red hair, intelligent golden-amber eyes and tan skin, tanner than most in England because of her Spanish heritage from her father's side. She was very intelligent reading more books than I can count. She could also be very energetic. At times she wasn't in control of her fire powers as it was the hardest elemental to control but ever since her eleventh birthday at the start of July she's gotten a lot better. But then again, she was always good control for a fire elemental

Her three older brothers also greeted me. The oldest Leo had finished Hogwarts two years ago and went to work in Australia in the deserts. Being the brother of the fire elemental had its perks such as being able to withstand very hot temperatures. He was here for the summer though and went back down under in mid-September. He of course had red-hair which was the darkest out of the four siblings with bits of light brown noticeable to only those who had known him for years such as me. He also had the darkest brown eyes. Like his other siblings he had tan skin. He was very adventurous out-doors type. However he still was very smart.

The second-oldest Rafael was secretly my least favourite brother. He was in his 5th year at Hogwarts this year. He also had red hair and brown eyes. He was intelligent like Leo and Rosie but wasn't very fun. He didn't like doing things the fun way or a different way we were supposed to do it. It always had to be by the books.

Last but not least my secretly favourite brother who both Rosie and I were closest too because of the small age gap was Riccardo or Ricky as he liked us to call him. Ricky was in his third year at Hogwarts this year. He was the fun brother who hated doing anything normal which is why I liked so much. He had always been a big brother to Charlie too. Often they would hang out with each other playing PlayStation or Xbox together. I knew Ricky thought of Charlie like a little brother and Charlie thought of Ricky as a big brother. Ricky would do the things with Charlie that he and Leo would often do with each other before Leo left for Hogwarts and then Australia. He of course had red hair, brown hair and tan skin.

Then there was their mother Mrs Branning or Lisa as Charlie and I called her. She was the originator of red-hair trait. Always cheerful and energetic. She had brown eyes like her children and tan skin though not as tan her children. She was like a second mother to both Charlie and I as our mother was an auror and would often had to leave us in the care of Mrs Branning when she had to go to work. She was one of my mum's best friends from Hogwarts.

Last of all was Mr Branning or Carlos as Charlie and I called him. He was the only without red hair, instead he had black hair. Like his wife and children excluding Rosie he too had brown eyes. And of course he had tan skin. He was one of the most energetic people you'll ever meet often talking Spanish and telling us of his home in Spain. Three summers ago all of us went to Spain visiting his very, very large family. It was very beautiful/

All of the Brannings and mum grabbed a plate of pancakes and joined Charlie and I for breakfast around our rather long dining table.

Soon all of us were in a very heated discussion about who was going to make the semi-finals in the United Kingdom Quidditch league as they're coming up in two weeks. "No-way is the Chudley Cannons going to make even if they did beat Appleby Arrows260-10. They lost to the Puddlemere United 360-30 remember." Ricky pointed out. He then continued on saying "I think Puddlemere united and Ballycastle bats are sure to both get in the semi-finals." I had to agree with all of the points above, especially about Puddlemere United getting into the semi-finals as I went for them. "Oh rubbish Ricky, Puddlemere maybe but you're only saying the bats will get in because you go for them. Remember they lost three times in a row to the Pride of Portree, Falmouth Falcons and then lost spectacularly to the WImbourne Wasps." Rosie stated.

"They didn't lose spectacularly to the Wasps. _Your _only saying that cause you go for them." Charlie despite only being 7 he knew just as much about Quidditch as the others. Another thing he and Ricky had in common was going for the same quidditch team and he was determined to defend the bats.

"Wait Rosie has a point you did lose three times in a row but the Tutshill Tornadoes and Caerphilly Catapults were absolutely destroyed by the bats which gave them a boost in the leader board. So I think the bats, Puddlemere and the Wasps because of their wins against the arrows, cannons and the bats will get a spot in the semi-finals but who else." Leo said.

"Well the Arrows have done awful this season. The Tornadoes, catapults, Portree and the cannons haven't won nearly enough this season. Falmouth Falcons, Kenmare Kestrels and Montrose Magpies lost a bit too much this season. So that leaves the Holyhead Harpies and the Wigtown Wanderors. I think it's between the two of them. Which one do you think will-"My sentence was cut of short when two brown barn owls came swooping into the house handing both Rosie and I each a letter. Two more came in giving Ricky and Rafael a letter as well.

"Must be from Hogwarts then." Mum said.

I inwardly screamed for joy. I have been waiting for my Hogwarts letter for the whole summer so has Rosie. This whole Summer Rosie and I had been worried we wouldn't get in. But I tried to reassure myself and Rosie, reminding us we were elementals therefore by default we have magic and that's really all we needed to get into Hogwarts. Plus since the age of five we already have begun to show magic so it was all good.

I carefully opened the letter and read what is said:

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **_

_**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**_

_**(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sor, International Confed of Wizards, O class Defender of Hogwarts)**_

_**Dear Miss Danielle Alexandria Gilbert**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place ay Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**_

_**Yours sincerely**_

_**Neville Frank Longbottom**_

_**Deputy Headmaster (Herbology professor, Head of Gryffindor House)**_

Yes I finally was going to Hogwarts. The waiting was over. I look to my left to see Rosie had gotten the exact same letter as I have except of course instead of my name was Rosie's. We showed our letters to everyone in which they all started to congratulate us. Everyone was happy, well almost everyone. Charlie would have to wait another four years to get to go to Hogwarts. He would be stuck at home without us. True he had other friends to stay with but nothing is the same as family. He would be sad without us. And we would be sad without him. This was also the first year. Not one of us kids would be with him here. I remember the sad expression he wore when Ricky first went to Hogwarts. I'll talk to him about it later.

That day was full of celebration. Mum announced we all got to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff. Although I have been there many times before that place never ceases to amaze me. The shops, the things sold there and of course the people there. After a long day the Brannings went home and I went to bed.

I stayed up thinking about Hogwarts. Everything about going to Hogwarts seemed great except for of course leaving my mum and little brother here. But there was also the fact that I was the water elemental and that meant I got some unwanted attention.

Both Rosie and I aren't just any ordinary witches. We could both control each one element two out of the four elements. An amulet in the shape of a blue, crystallised, crescent moon hangs from my neck signified that I was the water elemental as all of us water elementals beforehand have worn it. From my mother's side I am descended from the first water elemental Selene. The water elemental had the power to control the element water in all forms like ice. Normal wizards can only do few simple elemental spells but not like I can. I can move water, control, bend it into different shapes. My mother's mother was the previous water elemental. You see when the water elemental dies the first _girl _born after she has died, of her direct bloodline become next the water elemental. No one can become water elemental if the current one is alive.

Rumour is my grandmother the previous water elemental died shortly before I was born. Water and I, are a pair made in heaven. I can hold my breath so long my brother calls me a fish. I'm also a "fish" because I swim so fast. Water is at my mercy I can do whatever I want with it.

Rosie is another elemental. Four in all. Rosie's element is fire. Like me she has an amulet, except it is a red-orange sun. She can control, create and move fire. She can also when she is at her strongest (usually around midday) control light itself which actually does differ to fire. She is descended from the original fire elemental Helia. Like the water elemental t it is the first g_irl _that becomes the next fire elemental. The last fire elemental was Rosie's grandmother on her mother's side. She died sometime before my own grandma. In fact my grandma was the last previous elementals to die.

The other two elementals are the air elemental obviously controller of air and sometimes lightning and the earth elemental controller of earth and sometime plants. Unlike the water elemental and fire elemental, its first _boy_that becomes the next air elemental and earth elemental. The two boys although I have never met them or even know their names live in England.

If you're wondering why we all haven't met is well because of some stupid tradition that the water and fire elementals can't meet the earth and air elemental until were all 11 years old. To be honest I think the tradition isn't even real but for some weird reason our parents aren't letting us meet.

Like us the boys have necklaces but instead of an amulet they have a chain. The Earth elemental has a forest green chain with Earth signs written on the chain piece. It's hard to describe really. I have only seen pictures. The air elemental chain is grey but not a boring, dull grey but a vibrant, bright grey like silver with yellow edges and on the chain piece are the 3 spirals that form an upside-down triangle that resembles the wind. The amulets and the chains have been passed down from generations. When the current elemental died their necklace is taken off, kept safely and the put on the next elemental as soon as their born.

I decide to reread my letter for the hundredth time that day.

I stare at my letter thinking I should frame it in my room. I look at it and realise Neville Longbottom will be teaching at the school. He was one of the great fighters in the battle of Hogwarts in the Second-Wizarding War.

I look at my wrists. On each of them is a star-shaped scar that is a taboo subject in my household or anyone's for that matter. My mum says it's a birthmark and not anything else but I don't believe her. She's hiding something from me and I am going to find out what it is.

I finally fall asleep with dreams about life at Hogwarts. Quidditch is to be played, spells to be learnt and secrets to be revealed.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's original characters from the original HP series only my OC's and my own ideas. Any parts in the story you recognise as work from the books is also J.K Rowling's and will be in bold, italics. Any of the shops in Diagon Alley are hers. Also any of the wand woods and cores are hers too.**

Today is the day we go to Diagon Alley!

Yesterday morning mum and Mrs Branning sent the owls to Hogwarts saying that we will be starting there on the 1st of September. All day Rosie and I talked about what will get at Diagon Alley and about Hogwarts until Ricky said if we didn't shut up he would destroy Rosie's favourite books and tickle me too death. As Rosie would literally faint if he even touched her favourite books and I was very ticklish we immediately stopped.

Instead we practised our elements. Ever since my 11th birthday I could do even more things with water and could control it perfectly. Rosie it starting to master fire so well even if her 11th birthday was only a few weeks ago. This is something of an achievement as fire was known to be the hardest element to master because of the destruction that came with it. But Rosie seems to think that fire is rather than destruction, it is light, warmth and life and by the way she uses it you can't argue with her.

Although years ago she nearly burnt down some trees and if it wasn't for me putting it out with water who knows what will have happened. We decided to keep it a secret though.

There is a knock on the door. It must be the rest of the Brannings. Sure enough it is. Rafael first comes through, then the Ricky, followed by Leo and lastly came Mr and Mrs Branning. Rosie of course was already here as she had slept over as she often does.

"Dani today we are getting our books, out cauldron, new robes, a new owl and a wand" Rosie exclaims.

We both start squealing and start chatting like there's no tomorrow.

"Dani, Rosie if you're done now we going to Diagon Alley now. We decided that we are using floo powder" shouts Ricky at us. I sigh. I can't stand Floo powder. I'm travelling by fire while I'm someone who controls water. It took heaps of attempts but I finally got the hang of it. I shudder at those thoughts of my mess-ups. However Rosie looks even more excited. She loves floo powder as she controls fire. Sometimes I don't know how we are best friends. Well they do say opposite's attracts.

"Come on Dani we've got to go now" says my mother as she ushers us to the fireplace. She hates floo powder nearly as much as I do too though. So does my brother. The Brannings however like Rosie love it, while Mr Branning doesn't care what we use.

"Rafael you first" says Mr Branning.

"Well we do need a responsible adult on the other side" says Rafael.

Typical Rafael. So pompous. Ricky and Charlie as though they're going to burst out of laughter at any second. Leo looks like he's about to say something but thinks better of it.

Rafael throws them a dirty look before saying "Diagon Alley" and disappearing in the Flames.

Mr Branning goes next. Followed by Ricky, then Charlie, Rosie and finally me.

I grab a handful of Floo powder and say rather nervously "Diagon Alley." Before I disappear and find myself amongst the Brannings and my brother. My mum then appears next and then finally Mrs Branning.

It looks just like I remember it when the Brannings came every summer to get their new school supplies. I remember as I enviously saw Rosie's brothers get there wands, but now it's my turn.

"First of all l think we need to get our money from Gringgotts" says my mother.

We all murmur in agreement in set off to the wizard's bank. Once there, the goblin Lankut greets us and asks for our vault number. The Gilbert family vault is number 272 while the Branning's Vault is 838. My mother, Mrs Branning, Rosie and I take the trip to the vaults while the rest of the Brannings and Charlie stay behind. Both our families are quite rich because of our ancestry and heritage. We collect our money and meet the others once more.

"Well Carlos I suppose you take Ricky's and Rafael to get their stuff with Charlie and Leo, while Lisa and I take Rosie and Dani to get their stuff. We all meet here once we got everything so we can get the girls wands. We should eat lunch first though" says my mum

Again we all murmur in agreement. I look back on my list of things I need for school. It says that:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Uniform First year students require:**

**Three sets of plain work robes(black)**

**One plain pointed hat(black for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings. **

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**Set books**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following**

**The Standard Book Spells of (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk **

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot **

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling **

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch **

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander**

**Other Equipment**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size2**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope **

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

Even though it's disappointing to not be able to get a broom I'm still excited to get all my stuff.

"Let's get all your equipment, then your uniform, then your owls and finally we will meet up with the others to eat lunch and then get your wands" says my mum. Rosie and I nod our heads in agreement.

"What did you reckon will be the type of wand you will get" asked Rosie while we walked around Diagon Alley

"To be honest I have no Idea" I reply "What about you, do you know"

Rosie said to her. "Same I have no idea. But I can't wait to get our books. I just so excited to read all those books" replies Rosie back.

I sigh. Typical Rosie, always read books and acting as a smartical Particle. She's got the brains and is way smart. Still don't know how she and Ricky are related.

"I more excited about getting a new owl and a wand than getting our school books" I say

We continue chatting and until we have bought all our equipment when finally it's time to be fitted for our Robes. Before we arrive at _Madam's Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ to be fitted for our robes a certain half giant meets up with us. Rudalla Hagrid daughter of Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Hagrid (before Maxime). Both of her parents were half giants as their mothers were giants and fathers normal wizards. She is twice the size of a normal person with long, black, curly, untameable hair and large, dark brown eyes. She is the Hogwarts' grounds keeper and was recently appointed care of magical creatures' teacher after her father retired..

She is a great friend of my parents and the Brannings and she often visits us during the holidays.

"Dani, Rosie good to see yer, starting Hogwarts this year I except, knew you guys would get in. Hoping to see Ricky in my class this year" says Rudalla.

"Yes, were getting our stuff right now, Ricky is with my dad getting his stuff right now. He said he's going to be in your class this year. "Replies Rosie.

"Jolly good, do you mind if I joins you guys. I want to see you two get your wands and all but I can't right now so give me a message so I can come with you guys" says Rudalla.

"That would be wonderful Rudalla. Can you meet us up for lunch in half an hour at Resses" says my mum.

"Yes that would be perfect. Guess I will be seeing yous." Rudalla says.

And with that Rudalla waved to us goodbye walking off in another direction.

"Alright we ought to get fitted for robes now." Mum says.

Ugh. I dreaded this part. Wizard robes could get really uncomfortable for me sometimes. The only time however we were required to wear was during classes and breakfast, lunch and dinner in the Great Hall.

The walk Madam Malkins is short. We then enter Madam Malkins to find the women already fitting another girl for Hogwarts who looks about my age. She has long, sleek, white blonde hair with eyes the colour of a green serpent. My mother and Mrs Branning are waiting outside for us.

"Hogwarts too. So many have already been here today "says Madam Malkin .She sits us down while she fits the girl.

"The name's Clarisse Tareen. I'm starting Hogwarts this year too." says the girl. "What's yours"?

"I'm Danielle Gilbert but you can call me Dani and this is Rosie Branning" I reluctantly reply.

"Danielle Gilbert, Rosie Branning huh, well good to meet you." Clarisse said in tone that implied it made no difference if we were here or not.

"You too." stammers Rosie. No I knew Rosie and I could tell she was lying.

"Anyway do guys know what house you will be sorted in? I'm probably going into Slytherin. My whole family has. Imagine if I get into Hufflepuff I go back on the train. Embarrassment they are too wizards" Clarisse says.

"I don't know" I say while thinking that I don't really like this girl. Slytherin had a bad reputation as many wizards come out to be bad ones. Not to say every single one is like that but they're definitely not my favourite wizards. Some of them hate muggles and muggle-borns and think that only purebloods are the only type of wizard worth being as the others are far less superior than they are. Hufflepuff were known to be duffers but they are most certainly better than Slytherin. Ravenclaw the third house out of four is known as the smart house where those who are the cleverest go in. Lastly there is Gryffindor the house Rosie and I want to be in. Our whole families have been in there. They are the boldest and bravest of all. I know Rosie is scared of going into Ravenclaw because of her intelligence when she really wants to be in Gryffindor.

"Me either" says Rosie interrupting my thoughts.

"I guess you can't really know until you're sorted" she says. "By the way are both your parents wizards" she asks. "

"Both our parents are wizards and we don't care about if a wizard marries a muggle or about muggle-borns." I say now knowing I really don't like Clarisse and what the true meanings of those words were.

"Suit yourselves" she says. "Got to go now. I guess I'll see you two at Hogwarts"

"Bye then" says Rosie

"I don't really like her and I think we should stay away from her." I say once she had left.

"Agreed" says Rosie

We're then both fitted for our robes. We then go and meet our parents outside.

"Guys ready to go to lunch" says my mum.

"Yep" Rosie and I reply.

When then get our Owls. I agreed on a snowy white owl in which I named Tressa and Rosie got a barn owl in which she called Salice.

We then walk towards the area we agreed lunch on to find the boys and Rudalla already there having lunch.

They are ordering food upon arriving there. We soon all order our food.

"So Rosie how excited were you to get some new books to add to your enormous book collection" teases Leo. She gives him a scowl and which he just laughs about.

Just then the beeper for my food signifies it's ready. I was going to the counter I notice what seems like to family sitting together eating. I'm looking at them and not watching were I am walking when Clash!

I bump into something or more like someone and fall straight to the ground. I look over to the someone to find it's a blonde boy about my age. He's already mutter apologises when it definitely my fault.

"No it was completely my fault. You don't need to apologise." I say to him. He looks over to me for a second and a look of surprise is on his face. Before he can say anything else. Two boys from the table I was looking at beforehand, which might I say is closer than I thought, make their way over to us.

The shorter of the two says to me "Really Will are you that clumsy? You're always bumping into people and tripping them over by accident. That's just you, Will and your stupidity. "

The boy will as the other boy called says "Really Riley do you always have to be a jerk or is that just you."

"Your right actually, Riley isn't a jerk that's just him" the taller of the three of them states.

Riley rolls his eyes at both of them before turning to and saying "I personally on behalf of Will apologise for his clumsiness as he doesn't seem to have the decency to do it himself.

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes at all three of them before saying "No worries he's already apologised when it was my fault. I wasn't looking were I was going."

"Well let's just say it's both our faults then" Will says before continuing "I'm Will Parker by the way. The other blonde one is my older brother Riley who you now know is a jerk and the brown-haired one is Logan Walker the jerk's best friend." He introduces.

"Nice to meet all of you, I am Danielle or Dani as I prefer people to call me, Gilbert." I tell them before shaking each one of their hands.

I take a good look at all three of them. Logan like Will introduced is brown haired. He has spectacularly bright, emerald green eyes. He's quite tall , almost a head taller than me and has olive skin. He must be year or so older than me.

Riley is blonde like Will. I'm startled to see how much they look alike. Riley has short, wavy, blonde hair. He has grey eyes that are very, very light and look sort of white but not in an unhealthy way. He has pale skin and is a few centimetres shorter than Logan. He like Logan must be about a year older than me.

Lastly of course there's will. Like I said before he and Riley look very similar. He too has short blonde hair but however is straighter then it is wavy. He also has greys eyes but unlike Riley's his are sort of silver. He has pale skin and is about the same age as me.

"What's going on here" a familiar voice from behind says.

"Nothing Rosie, I just met a few people when I accidently bumped into one of them." I reply.

"Really Dani you have to work on watching were you are going." Rosie lectures me in a tone which she's specifically uses when she lecturing sometimes usually Ricky.

"We've already gone over whose fault it is Rosie so let's not start over again with that" I say.

"Well I am Rosie Branning nice to meet you." She introduces. All three of them introduce themselves and shake her hand like they did with me.

"Wait are you two the other elementals." Rosie points to Logan and Riley with a genuine look of shock. Then I notice a glimpse of their chains around their neck with their chain piece probably hidden by their shirts.

They too look surprised at Rosie when she says it.

"Well I guess you two are the other elementals too." Logan concludes.

"Took you two long enough to realise she's an elemental" Will mutters but I am pretty sure I'm the only one who heard him. It dawns on me this is why he look surprised beforehand but why didn't he mention it earlier?

"Yes I am the fire elemental and Dani's the water elemental." Rosie answers for both of us while showing her sun amulet to them.

"Well that's cool I guess. I'm the air elemental and Logan's the earth elemental." Riley tells us.

Will just looks bored at the whole elemental thing I wonder why.

"Girls what's wrong here. You've been gone an awful lot of time to get you food Dani." mum says behind me. I jump not realising she was behind me.

"Nothing mum just meeting new friends." I tell her.

"Alexandria Gilbert. Been a long time since I last saw you." A man says as he walks towards us from the table I was staring at beforehand. Because of his blonde hair and his obvious physical similarities to Willa and Riley I take that he's their dad.

"Joshua it has been a long time hasn't it. Are the blonde ones your boys, they look an awful lot like you." Mum says.

"Yes indeed they're mine and Georgia's. Riley is the older and taller one. Will is the slightly shorter and younger one. Logan is Cecelia Walker's kid." he tells her.

"Well nice to meet all of you. I'm Alex, Dani's mum." She says. They all murmur hellos.

Soon everyone from all of our families make their way over.

"Alex what is going on here?" Mr Branning says. "Joshua is that the Brannings and Gilberts a women's says?" "Mum who are they?" Charlie asks mum. "Logan what's going on?" A little girl around the same age as Charlie asks Logan. A bunch of other voices ask questions too.

"Everyone can you all be quiet and I shall introduce everyone." My mum's parental authoritative voice rings through the air silencing everyone.

"Now then that everyone's quiet. Kids these are the Parkers and the Walker old friends of ours." She introduces.

"This is Joshua Parker." She points to who I now know is the Parker's father "This Georgia Parker." She points to the woman who earlier asked if we were the Brannings and the Gilberts and who also must be Will and Riley's mother. "This is Riley Parker and that is Will Parker." She says pointing one at a time to them. "Now I don't know your name but your definitely Georgia's daughter." My mum points to a little girl who most definitely looks like Mrs Parker with the same light brown hair and hazel eyes that contrasted to the Mr Parker's, Will's and Riley's blonde hair. Her eyes however where similar to Mr Parker's hazel eyes. She looks about a year or so younger than me.

"Oh this is Emma. And you're right she is my daughter." Georgia introduces. Emma just looks shyly at us.

"Well then that's Emma and that's Cecelia Walker." Mum says and points to a woman with golden brown hair and sea-green eyes who of course is Logan's mother. "That is Logan Parker her son." Mum points to Logan. "And I don't know who this little cutie pie is." She says pointing to the girl asking Logan who we were and looked around Charlie's age.

"I'm Jade Walker." The girl says not waiting for her mother to introduce her. She had golden brown hair and as her name sake says Jade eyes. You could she was very independent and not shy.

"Well then I'll introduce to our lot. That's, Leo, Lisa, Carlos, Ricky, Rafael and Rosie Branning." She says pointing to each one of the. "That's Charlie and that's Dani Gilbert." She says then pointing to us and I'm the mother Alexandria but remember to call me Alex. Oh and of course that's Rudalla Hagrid and old friend of ours." She says pointing to herself then Rudalla who had joined us for lunch earlier on. "Now then let's all eat together shall we." Mum says after finally finishing our introductions.

"Oh yes Mrs Gilbert Ricky and I both know Logan and Riley. They're both in Gryffindor with us except they're in their second year.

"Yeah we just forgot to mention our sister and her best friend are the other elementals." Ricky says quite awkwardly.

This started up a whole conversation and introductions for each if us elementals and what element we controlled. Of course leave it to Ricky to say something that will stir up a giant discussion.

But it didn't matter we all became fast friends. We learnt that things about all of them and have to say they were interesting people.

"It's been lovely catching up but we all have to get home now and you girls need to get you wands." Mr Parker suddenly announces. The kids all groan as we had all been getting on rather well.

"I know where mean cause we are making you leave but we all have to go now." Mrs Walker says.

"Wait aren't you getting your wand?" I ask Will who I learnt was also starting to go to Hogwarts on the first of September.

"Already got it. 10 ½ inches, Rowan, dragon heartstring and reasonably springy. "Will says proudly.

We all then say goodbyes and promises to see each other at Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross. The Walkers and Parkers leave. The rest of us make our way to Ollivanders.

We enter the shop to find very old man who is Mr Ollivander the wandmaker who has been there for who knows how long.

"Well hello to all of you. Big group I see. Hello Mr Riccardo it's only been two years. If I remember correctly 11 inches, Larch wood, Unicorn hair for the core Slightly Supple.

Ricky looks at hi surprised and slightly crept out by him.

"Mr Ollivander how do you remember his wand?" I ask.

"Oh Ms Gilbert I remember every single wand I have ever sold." He answers. He then goes on saying "For instance your mother 13 inches, Acacia wood, Dragon heartstring core and it is quite Bendy. Your father's however 12 1/4 inches, ash wood, Unicorn hair core and slightly Yielding. "I look at him at further surprise and sadness at the mention of my father.

"Mr Ollivander we are here for my daughter's and Dani's purchase of wands not to hear about other people's wands." Mrs Branning sternly said.

"Ah yes of course which one of you shall go first." I look at Rosie for second before pushing her in front of me towards Ollivander.

"Come on now don't be shy. Ms Branning. Everything will be quite alright. Here try this 12 1/4 inches, Beech wood, Unicorn hair and Unbending." He said while passing to her a wand. "Don't be shy give it a wave."

Rosie "gave it a wave" but nothing happened.

"No, no not right at all. Give me that wrong. Not to worry I got the perfect wand right here for you." Ollivander said rather quickly.

Rosie gave me what's going on look before turning back to Ollivander who now had a new wand.

"Now try this 8 3/4 inches, Alder wood, unicorn feather core. Surprisingly Swishy."

As soon as Ollivander handed Rosie the wand wonderful things happened much like what happened at Ricky's, Rafael's and Leo's own wand purchasing. Brilliant red and orange lights shot out of the wand and other spectacular things happened.

"See not a difficult customer at all." Ollivander said proudly.

Rosie gratefully took the wand before Mrs Branning handed the money to Ollivander.

"Now Ms Gilbert it is your turn now." Ollivander said as he led me away to the wands.

"Try this 7 ¾ inches, chestnut, dragon heartstring yielding." He said as he passed me a wand.

I gave it a quick wave before he hastily took it away before muttering "Not right at all."

I must of look really unhappy because everyone was giving me looks of sympathy and remembering their own wand purchasing excluding Charlie who had to wait around four years for his wand.

"9 inches, elm wood, unicorn hair core, supple." Mr Ollivander says as give me another wand.

Not a second after I got a proper hold of it, it is snatched away from hand.

"How about this now 8 ¾ inches, Cherry, Phoenix feather, stretchy."

It isn't right for me. I know that the second I get hold of it and so does Ollivander. This time I hand it to him and he takes it gratefully as if he is worry something bad will happen.

Then a giant smile crosses adorns his face.

"I've got it" he explains " 9 ½ inches, Cypress wood, Pliant and phoenix feather core. Oh peculiar this wand is of cypress wood the noblest wood of all. Those who acquire this wood are generously very brave, bold and often self-sacrificing. What is even more peculiar is its sister wand. You see both wands hold a feather from the same phoenix. That other wand did many terrible and great but still terrible things. Where did you get those star-shaped scars from Ms Gilbert?" Ollivanders says.

"They're birthmarks. Why do you want to know? And excuse me sir you talk as through wands have feelings. Why." I ask him.

"The wand chooses the wizard Ms Gilbert. They are alive in the own way know. Now no dilly dallying try the wand out." He answering only one of my questions

I carefully take the wand and immediate warmth spreads through my hand. This is the right one I know it. Again spectacular things happen. Blue and silver lights come out of my wand. Everything seems to come alive.

"This was the right one, I knew it." Ollivander exclaims rather proudly. I purchase my wand grateful that I won't have to have to keep searching for another.

"Cherish it with you own life Ms Gilbert," Ollivander says to me just as were about to leave.

"Well this has been both an interesting and tiring day. Let's all go home now." Mr Branning tells us.

And we do. We leave Diagon Alley for another year.

**A/N: Another chapter finished. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. As you can see. Quite a bit changes in this chapter than from my original story. Cypress wood actually is for the noble, brave and self-sacrificing as written on pottermore. For now I can update very regularly because I'm on holidays at the moment but once school starts again I may only update every 4-7 days. I will try my best to update a least once a week. Nothing really is happening at the moment but drama will ensure I assure you.**


	4. A nightmarish experience

_**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so very long. It's just my computer broke down and after it finally was fixed I was packed with assignments to do. But now I'm free to write a bit.  
IN THIS CHAPTER I'M WRITING DANIELLE A BIT DIFFERENTLY. IT'S MORE OF A SLIGHT FILLER CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.**__  
" I will destroy you someday little girl." A terrifying voice hissed from the shadows in the dark. "It must be agonizing to be in the light so much. Where the sun burns. For you and I are the same. Powers that shine brightest in the dark. Who don't need light, only darkness." the voice told me. "I rule in the shadows and you rule at night, when the moon comes out to play. You are foolish to fight me. " It was slowly coming out of the shadows. I didn't get to see all of it. Just certain features. The thing had a blood-red tongue, sullen cheeks, and extremely pale skin. It had shoulder-length stringy, black hair. Not a nice pretty black but more shadowy and death-like. She was covering her eyes with something, yet I knew she could still see me there standing still, afraid that if I moved just the tiniest of bits, I would surely die. I slowly began to realise it was not an "it" but really an ugly death-ridden female. And she was horrifying. "Stop living in the light." she whispered just loud enough for me too hear and continued on to say words that shook me to the core, terrified me in ways no one could have understood, words that would bring me nightmares in the years to cone and would never leave my mind as long as I lived" Your destined to live in the shadows, to become darkness itself, to lose your humanity and don't doubt me little girl the shadows will have you." She then revealed her eyes to me. Darker and blacker than anything on this planet. More terrifying than you worst nightmares. They were death looking into them I was sure to die..._

I woke up with a bolt. I was sweating all over. I've had bad nightmares before but nothing like this. It felt too lifelike and too scary to be a nightmare my brain conjured up to punish me for some reason. Thanking my mum for the thousandth of times in giving me a bedroom with an en suite. I could walk right in there without risk being heard and then no doubt be questioned what the hell just happened to me because I'm sure I looked like a mess. I looked in the mirror. Yep, I looked awful. My normally straight hair frizzed up and since the world hates me it decided to somehow knot itself. Great I know have to brush the evil little things out of my hair which would hurt like hell. Under my eyes were black rings. There was a red spot on my ankle that I probably hit on my bed during my nightmare. A bruise was sure to form. I was unusually pale. Like the pale you got from the middle of winter. Since it was the middle of summer and a hot one mind you it just seemed to weird for me to be this pale. I compared it to the paleness of the woman in my dream. Don't be silly I told my self. She isn't even real. Just your weird imagination. Not real I told myself again just your weird,nightmarish imagination. Quite normal.

Just warning you, for an eleven year old I am a bit dark. I mean, I knew about how much evil exited both in the muggle world and the wizard one. My dad died when I was three. I'm always told how my dad's death was a tragic accident but I knew better. He was murdered. That I was sure of. My mum thinks I don't remember what happened all those years ago. Truthfully I really don't. But I remember my mother's screams and cries. I knew that didn't mean it was murder but somehow I was sure of it. But don't get me wrong I still was a happy child. I loved being with my mum and brother here. I had done normal children things. I was no where near this dark normally. Just my stupid nightmare that's it. For the first time since waking I truly thought about. Why had this woman come into my dreams? And what was she? I thought back to her blood-red tongue. Maybe she was a vampire? Probably not since most vampires these days like northern-eastern Europe. Best part about living in southern-England was the fact that quite a few,monsters didn't come here because thankfully they preferred northern climates. Less sun was good for them.

I guess we both had that in common. How I became friends with Rosie the all powerful fire elemental who drew strength from the sun I'll never know. However unlike her I have a little bit of normalcy. She gets up at the crack of dawn nearly every morning going out for a jog soaking up the morning sunlight. I could barely get up at 11 am and yet she gets up at like 6am. Even her brothers who had fire elemental blood in them thought she was and idiot and weird fro getting up that early. One time she dragged me out of bed to go jogging with insisted that in some point in my life I had to get out of bed early enough to see a sunrise. We both somehow managed to get me out of bed and even though I'll never admit it to her the sunrise was beautiful even though I'm more of a sunset person.

The words of the woman in my dreams cane back to me. She said for me to stop living in the light whatever that meant. Yet she told me I was destined for darkness. So I wasn't a day person. Did that mean I was going to go dark side and never see the sunlight again? Wow I've reached a new level of sarcasm. Being sarcastic to yourself. The woman still horrified me. Real or not real. Her deathly pale skin. Her disgusting, black hair. The way her body seemed to blend into the shadows. Her cold voice that whispered and hissed in the dark. And worst of all those death eyes. I shuddered just thinking about it. For the first time in my life I was slightly afraid of the dark. Never tell that to anyone. I never went through the scared of the dark phase as a kid. In fact I even helped my brother and Rosie get out of it. But after that dream the dark seemed like a more real and scary place. I wished I had Rosie with me right now. She'd comfort me. Part of me wanted to run in my pyjamas next door to Rosie's house and tell her every possible detail about the nightmare. But wasn't sure I was going to tell anyone about the nightmare just yet. I calmed myself down. It's just the dark. I'm going to be fine. I repeated this over and over until I finally got back into bed and fell asleep.

**A/N not one of my longest chapters I guess. But I hope your happy with it.  
i guess review, follow and favourite I guess.**


	5. A trip on the Hogwarts Express

As always whenever we came here I couldn't help but be amazed at the sheer beauty of the city. I just couldn't help but be fascinated with London. The sheer amount of movement within the city, how the buildings stood tall and proud and most of all the lives of muggles who were unaware of what was truly out there.

Today was my first day at Hogwarts. Yes it was finally here. I couldn't help but wonder what house I would be in? Who was going to be in my house with me? Who are going to be my teachers? What spells are we going to be taught? When could we have flying lessons?

"And did you know that the ceiling in the Great Hall was bewitched to look like the sky outside?" Rosie snapped me out of my thoughts. It was one of the millions of facts she had told me on the ride to London. Ricky was sitting next to her no doubt annoyed at all her facts told her "Did you know that at Hogwarts people who won't stop being annoying are usually bewitched to shut up?" Rosie blushed furiously before being quiet.

"Ricky don't be mean to you sister." Mrs Branning's said to her son. He too shut up. Mrs Branning, Rafael, Ricky, Rosie, my mum and I were riding in the car my mum had acquired for specific trips like these. It was thankfully bewitched so we all fit as well as our luggage. We were nearly at Kings Cross now. The only two people from our joined family who weren't coming to farewell us at Kings Cross were Mr Branning and Leo who were starting work again of course farewelled us back home at the village.

I had probably woke up earlier and got ready faster than ever before today. I was just so excited. I wanted to go for so many years and now look at me. Finally getting to go to Hogwarts. In fact for the first time in a week I wasn't really thinking about the dream I had a week ago. Yet it was still there at the back of my mind terrifying me.

I smiled as Kings Cross came into view. A massive train station in in the walls was platform 9 and 3/4 were the Hogwarts Express was. We found a parking spot before we all got out with our luggage, careful so no muggles could see us as that would raise questions in how we all fit in one car.

Rosie, her two brothers and I each acquired a trolley to put all our luggage in as well as each of our owls. We then joined Mrs Branning, Charlie and my mother so we could all pass through the wall into platform 9 and 3/4 quarters. We were probably attracting attention with our pet owls who wouldn't stop chirping. We thankfully got them to shut up.

There it was. The wall that was our ticket to the platform. I wasn't my first time through it. I had made the journey twice before. Last year and the year before that to farewell the rest of the Branning's children.

"Okay Rafael you go first." Mrs Branning said. Doing a slight run he went through the barrier with his luggage. Ricky went through next with Charlie by his side. It was Rosie's and my turn now.

"Together." I told her.  
"Together." she agreed.

Running together, we passed through the barrier with my mum and Mrs Branning appearing behind us soon after. I took a look at Platform 9 and 3/4 quarters. Witches and Wizards rushed around. Parents were tearfully saying goodbye to their children. You could hear a few frogs croaking, cats meowing and owls chirping. And their it was the Hogwarts express. A brilliant red train. It was truly magnificent.

"I will be seeing you all. I have to get to the prefect carriage. Duty calls." Rafael announced. I rolled my eyes at this. Of course Rafael was acting like this. He then hugged both my and his own mother and then proceeding to hug my brother's rather awkwardly. Leaving the rest of us here for our own goodbyes. I gave my brother a big hug and then ruffled his hair affectionately. He would be sad now that all of us were leaving him. He would have to suffer another three years before going to Hogwarts. Poor kid. I then gave Mrs Branning a hug who returned my hug very tightly. Then I went to say goodbye to my mother. She hugged me if possible even more tightly than Mrs Branning before saying "I'm going to miss you so much. Look at you my little girl, all grown up and going to Hogwarts. I wish your dad was here. Though I'm sure he's looking down on you very proud. Have a fun time. Don't get into too much trouble. And above all be safe." she said in between her tears.

"Mum I'm going to be fine. It's Hogwarts. The safest place on Earth. What could go wrong?" How very wrong I was. "I love you." she told me. "I love you too." I told her.

Waving goodbye the three of us got on to the Hogwarts express. The train was starting to move now. I look out to window to see their faces. I waved goodbye one last time before the train grew speed and their faces were out of sight. "Well as much as I would like to stay and chat, I'm off to find Jake. See ya." Ricky exclaimed before running off.

"Let's just find a place to sit." I said to Rose. Unfortunately everywhere looked pretty much full. We had to make our way through the crowd of much taller people. We bumped into people regularly in which I'm must of said sorry thousands of times. I tripped over someone's foot and then collided with someone else.

Thank god it was someone I knew. It was Will. The boy I met at Diagon alley. "Woah, you right there. We've got to stop bumping into each other like this." Will said as we both caught ourselves so we didn't fall to the ground. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Will. Good to see you again." Rosie said from behind us. "You too Rose. I guess your trying to find a compartment to sit in. I think I've just spotted one. Come with me." We followed Will and sure enough we found an empty compartment.

"Finally" I exclaimed while sitting down. My feet were slightly sore from being stepped on by many people by accident. It felt good just to sit down.

"How was the rest of your summer? Will asked us. We told him the basics of what we did and he told us a bit about his summer too. We then played exploding snap with the pack of cards Will brought. Both Will and I won three times while Rose won twice when the trolley came round. I emptied my pockets for some money before buying some bertie bots, chocolate frogs, fizzing whizbees and other treats as so did Will and Rosie. We were eating away through out treats when a boy with brown hair around our age came into our apartment with a slightly confused look.

"Hi um could I sit hit everywhere else is full?" he asked us very shyly while blushing.  
"Sure." I said while offering her a seat. "What's your name?" Rosie asked him. "Christian Smith." he told us quietly. "Well Christian, nice to meet you. I'm Danielle Gilbert, that's Rose Branning and that's Will Parker." I introduced. "Could you guys tell me what's going on. I don't think I'm supposed to be here. How could I be a wizard." he said rather scared.

"Hey it's going to be fine. Hogwarts is a wonderful place of magic. You'll be okay." Rosie tried to calm him. Eventually Christian calmed down.

"Are you a muggle-born." I asked him not trying to be rude. It would explain why he was panicking. He probably thought we were all freaks being shipped of to a freak school.

"Do you mean my parents aren't whatever were all supposed to be. Then yes. It shocked us when someone from the school came to our house and told us I was a wizard"he explained. Well that definitely explained it. He was probably both scared and freaked out by us.

"Well your lucky you've got us to teach you all about the magical world." Will told him. The better part of the next hour we spent explaining to Christian all about the Wizarding World and about Hogwarts. At first he was a little freaked about by everything we were saying, then he was surprised but eventually he became rather excited about the whole prospect of being a wizard.

"So that's were my little brother has been hiding." someone announced which cut short our explanation of quidditch to Christian. It was Riley with Logan next to him. "And look it's Rosie and Dani good to see you both again". He smiled sincerely at us. "If you have just come here to be a jerk leave." Will said expectingly.

"Come on were just here to say hello. By the way Rose your brother and his friend Jake are making a spectacular show of events in the train. " Logan told us before taking a seat. "Anyway mind introducing to us your friend?Riley asked. "Logan, Riley this is Christian. Christian this is unfortunately my older brother Riley and his best friend Logan."Will introduced annoyed at his brother. "Yum some chocolate frogs. Mind if I have some?" Riley asked his brother but not waiting for answer he took a few frogs and passed some to Logan.

"So, you guys excited. Are you guys jumping out of seats. Unable to contain the excitement of the prospect of going to Hogwarts." Logan teased.

"Of course. All the classes. Spells. Work. The different things to learn." Rosie responded with a dreamy look. "Ah. Your one of those people."Logan came to a conclusion. "Well what do you mean by that." Rosie said rather offended by Logan's words. "The kind that focuses on the more boring, educational parts of Hogwarts." Logan exclaimed not realising Rose took offence. "You know if you've just come here to be a jerk, then you might as well leave." Will waved them away. "Hey, I was just kidding. Lighten up a bit will you. We're about to go anyway. Our own friends are expecting us to return to them now." Logan told us before getting up to leave. with Riley.

"Hey Rose don't take what Logan was saying seriously. He just being a joking around that's all. Remember to have fun." Riley farewelled to us before leaving with Logan.

"Seriously Rose just ignore Logan. He was just being a jerk." Will said to Rose. "I know it's fine. Really. He kind of reminds me of Ricky. He likes to tease me too like that." she said before eating another sweet. We then continued to explain quidditch to Christian

However another interruption happened. It was the girl from Madam Malkins. What was her name? Clara. Clareese. No they weren't right. Clarisse that's it. She was accompanied by another girl and two boys. The other girl was very short. She had wavy brown hair that looked like it was ready to detach itself from her head any minute now. How that was possible I don't know. She had rather plain, boring brown eyes. The taller of two boys had slightly curly blondish-reddish hair that I think he was trying to grow out. With an ugly shade of green eyes and a brute face, he wasn't exactly a nice sight. Next to him a shorter boy who was still taller than the rest of us stood by his side. He had a pale face with black hair . He had hazel eyes and a slightly cruel smile that indicated he was ready to hex us. He was at least not as ugly as the other boy.

"Well hello Danielle and Rosie we meet again. " Clarisse exclaimed. "This is Ava Reid. This is Xander Elliot and finally this Sebastian White." she pointed out first to the girl, then to the taller boy and then to the shorter of the two boys. "Who's your friends there?" she asked rudely. Christian who was clearly frightened tried to hide from sight. "Will Parker." Will introduced himself reluctantly. Not waiting for Christian to introduce himself Clarisse with a smile on her face said"Oh your Riley Parker's little brother. He's the air elemental right." She merely stated this as fact but she said in an accusing tone. Elementals. Great this is what we needed. A whole conversation on as "all powerful" elementals or in Will's case the brother of one. The whole train would probably found out who we were and we most definitely would get questioned by a whole lot of people.

"Um pardon me asking. But what's an elemental?" Christian quiet but curious voice interrupted. This was the one thing we hadn't explained to him. We deliberately left it out for a reason.

"How don't you know what an elemental is?" Clarisse accused. "Oh. Your probably a muggle-born." She came to a conclusion. She said muggle-born like it was a disease. Ever since the second-wizarding war people had started to accept muggle-borns much more but there was still families that looked down on them. She looked like she was going to say more than just muggle-born but I gave her a look that dared her too and she would see what would happen. She wisely didn't say another word. "Anyway you three should come to our compartment and hang out with us. I could help you out. Teach you what not to do and what to could become great friends." Clarisse emphasized three as in Christian couldn't come.

"So you saying is you want Dani, Will and I to become your little students in becoming a rude person who thinks there better than everyone else." Rosie said as a matter of factly. "Nah I'm good. Sorry to burst your bubble but hanging with people like you isn't on my list of things to do." Will continued and I finished the the whole thing off with "People like you always exist. Those who suck up to people to try get in good with them. In our case just cause were elementals or an elemental's brother you want to be friend's with us. Well sorry I'd rather have friends who liked us for who we are not for what we are." We had offended her. Good. She was red all over now.

"Well then. Do what you think is best. See how it comes back to bite you in the end." Clarisse responded before turning her back and leaving the compartment with her friends.

Good. I was glad she was gone. "Look. Can someone please tell me what's an elemental and why she said muggle-born like it was a bad thing." Christian said. "Look don't worry about the muggle-born thing. Trust me it's fine." I explained. Christian reluctantly dropped the subject. "Well can you at least tell me what is an elemental." I sighed. This was what I was dreading. The whole elemental thing. Whenever people find out what I was they would ask all sorts of questions and look at me as if I was some sort of hero. I hated that. I wasn't a hero. I was just me. Nothing else. Rosie hated it too and judging by Will's face so did he. So we explained everything to do with elementals and Rosie and I showed him a little bit of how we controlled our elements. His face was in awe the whole time. I looked at Will's face. He wore an expression of annoyance. Or was it jealously. I guess I would be a bit jealous too of my older brother has some really cool powers over air and I was just plain me. I then realized it wasn't jealousy but something else. He couldn't care less about not being an elemental. It was something else. Being known as the air elemental's brother. I get where he was coming from. I wouldn't want to be named just as someone else's brother. I would have wanted to be known as my own person.

"Well that's really cool but is it hard work being elementals?" Christian asked. This question caught me off guard. No one had really asked this before. They all wanted to know what kind of cool powers we had and practically demanded for us to show them. In truth it was hard work. Sometimes especially when I was little my powers could get out of control. Water would just start going everywhere. Freezing and unfreezing randomly. I flooded a whole street once by accident. Luckily we were visiting the village. We left soon after. Also having power of the seas and ocean meant that sea creatures liked to chat with me. Literally I have telepathic conversations with fish before. Werewolves were also a problem. One full moon a werewolf had sensed I was near and came after me. Luckily I could basically command it to leave me alone. Thankfully it did.

"I guess it is hard." Rosie admitted to Christian which snapped me out of my thoughts. "That's nice of you to ask. Most people just want to know what powers we have." I told him. "Well I guess those people should actually give a thought to what it actually must to be one. And I guess being known as someone else's brother can get annoying too. Your guys are more than just elementals or an elemental's brother." He sincerely told us. I feeling of happiness overtook me. This guy was definitely a nice kid. We all smiled back at him thanking him silently for what he said.

"Oh look at the time. We only have about an hour before we reach Hogwarts. We should all get changed." Rosie announced. The boys politely left us here to get changed before finding a place for themselves to get changed. Ugh Wizarding Robes. I'm sorry but the 21st century had made wizarding civilastion a bit more modernized and westernized. Wizarding robes weren't as much into fashion as it used to be. I guess we had to wear them though. Even if I preferred to wear jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie. As well as one of my many pairs of converse. Luckily we were only required to wear them during lessons and breakfast, lunch and dinner in the Great Hall. That I could live with. We both got quickly changed. The boys joined us again soon after. We all then cleaned up our mess left from eating all the sweets. By the time we had all finished doing that and got ready to leave we only had 10 minutes left. Logan and Riley had dropped in again telling us good luck for the sorting as we would wouldn't be seeing each-other until at the start of term feast since first years would go to Hogwarts over the lake by boats. Ricky, along with his friend Jake also dropped in wishing us good luck.

Finally the train started slowing down before it came to a complete stop. I didn't even bother hiding my excitement now. All at once all the students rushed out the train. The older students were trying to get a good carriage. That left the first years scrambling to get a boat. "First years over a boat. And hold on tight." Rudalla Hagrid's loud yet surprising feminine voice rang above all the noise.

"Good to see you guys again." Rudalla greeted us. "You too Rudalla." I greeted back before getting in a boat with Rose, Will and Christian who we now found out liked to be called Chris instead though he didn't mind Christian. A few boats over I could see Clarisse and her friends grabbing a boat for themselves. I made a mental note to stay away from them. They were bad news. After all the first years had gotten themselves a boat will started to make the journey over the lake. We all craned a necks to try and get a look of Hogwarts. Yet there wasn't anything to see yet.

And then I saw it. A magnificent castle stood tall and proud. The most wonderful place in the world. I would never forget my first look at it. Everyone had seen it by now and it was safe to stay we were all amazed. Finally the journey over the lake was done. Next we were going to get sorted.


End file.
